Extras:OpenOffice
Credits for OpenOffice Copyright © 2011-2020 Apache Software Foundation. All Rights Reserved. Licensed under the Apache License, Version 2.0 (the "License"); you may not use this file except in compliance with the License. You may obtain a copy of the License at http://www.apache.org/licenses/LICENSE-2.0 Unless required by applicable law or agreed to in writing, software distributed under the License is distributed on an "AS IS" BASIS, WITHOUT WARRANTIES OR CONDITIONS OF ANY KIND, either express or implied. See the License for the specific language governing rights and limitations under the License. Contributors * Esben Aaberg – Danish forum * Magdy Samuel Abdel Koddous – Translation Vendor Manager * Kent Åberg * Craig A. Adams – South Africa Marketing Contact * Magnus Adielsson * Claus Agerskov – Project Management Tool Project Lead * Kai Aherns – Graphic Applications * Christian Ahrenkiel * Ralph Aichinger * Takamichi Akiyama * Didier Alain * Ren Alfred * Rail Aliev – Russia Marketing Contact * Vicky Alins * Andrew Allen – US Marketing Contact * Danny Allen * Florence Allizon-Juillet * Benoit Altenbourger * Uwe Altmann * Brian M. Ames * Delali Amina * Paolo Amodio * Jost Amon * V. Kadal Amutham * Bhavay Anand * Abdullah Anar – Turkey Marketing Contact * Gene Anaya * Allan Dreyer Andersen * Jan Møller Andersen * Susanne Anderson * Joost Andrae – QA, Release Testing * Florent André * Katerina Anoyati * Michael Arbon * Dominique Archambault * Rosana Ardila Biela * Jean-Louis Argente – French announcement mailing list moderator * Giuseppe Argento * Peter Arnold * Sakari Aro * Ben Artus * Jacek Artymiak – Poland Marketing Contact * Takashi Asari * Monasor Atairu * Stanimir Atanasov * Patrick Auclair * David Aveiro * Ikuya Awashiro – Japan Marketing Contact * Farid Azis – Indonesia Marketing Contact * Peter Babco * Natalia Babkina * Éric Bachard – Education Project Lead, French Education Project Mailing List Moderator, macOS port developer, vcl, Impress hacker, Linux PowerPC port * Jeffrey G. Backes * Kai-Peter Backman * Leah Backus * Monica Badia – EMEA Linguistic QA Matrix * Gilles Badufle * Matthew Baier * Fouad Riaz Bajwa – Pakistan Marketing Contact * Ilyas Bakirov * Michele Baldessari * Daniel Ferreira Balieiro * Sascha Ballach * Stefan Baltzer – Writer QA Lead * Gualter Barbas Baptista – Portugal Marketing Contact * Omer Bar-or – macOS port * Sebastião Barata * Rodrigo Pedroso Barbosa * Gildecio E. Barboza * Jörg Barfurth – Configuration Lead * Irné Barnard * Stephenie Barrett * Andreas Bartel * Yvan Barthelemy * David Barton * Jaret Basden * Hrega Basu * Sarah Bate * Mathias Bauer – Application Framework Project Lead, Writer, XML * Michael Bauer * Martin Baulig * Martin Bayer * Sebastian Bazley * Gwenole Beauchesne – Original Mandrake packaging * Cyril Beaussier * Johan Beckers – Belgium Marketing Contact * Youssef Beghi * Kyle Begol * Brian Behlendorf * Katarína Behrens – XML Export * Thorsten Behrens * Lars Behrmann * Andero Belov * Alexander Beluga * Michael Bemmer * Bracislav Bendik * Thomas Benisch – User experience, scripting framework * Anthony Benoist – French user mailing list moderator * Nicolas Berclaz * Andreas Bergmann – Manual & Online Help * Stephan Bergmann – UDK Project Co-Lead, Web Services * Josh Berkus – Marketing Volunteer Project Lead * Ricardo Gabriel Berlasso * Herve Bernard * Vincent Berthelot * Zaheda Bhorat – Advocate, UK & Ireland Marketing Contact * Rainer-Uwe Bielefeld * Olaf Bierett – Information Technology * Oliver Bietzer * Gilles Bignebat * Andreas Bille – Web Services * Jürg Billeter * Raphael Bircher * Éric Bischoff – macOS port contributor, KDE A/B driver * Marissa Bishop * Martin Blapp – FreeBSD packaging * Nick Blievers – IRIX port * Heather Bloomer * Peter Bodnár * Catherine Boher * Michael E Bohn – Sr. Consultant, Office Migration * Benjamin Bois * Myrzaliyer Bolat * Raphaël Bolle * Oliver Bolte – Release Engineering * Daniel Bölzle – User Experience * Berit Bonde * Romain Bonnet * Alexander Bootman * Csaba Borbola * Martin Borgman – VMS port * Gregor Bornemann * Stefan Boroda * Marco Börries * Thorsten Bosbach – Framework and Automation QA * Judith Bosch * Cédric Bosdonnat – Writer Filters, ooeclipse integration * Daniel Boss * David Boswell * Miguel Boto * J. David Boyd * Oisin Boydell * Sean Brady * Cristóvão Braga * Michael Brauer * Oliver Braun – System Integration/Accessibility Hacker * Andreas Bregas – StarBasic, User Experience * Loic Breilloux * Ulf Brekenfelder * Matthias Breuer * Marek Brezina * Olivier Bricaud * Henning Brinkmann – WW8 Filter, DOCX Filter * Alexander Brooks * Lucy Brophy – Registry, Infrastructure * Simon Brouwer – Netherlands Marketing Contact * Maarten Brouwers * Andrew Brown – US Marketing Contact * Camelia Brown – US Marketing Contact * Jörg Brunsmann – UDK * Garth A. Buchholz * Nicolae Buculei * Jörg Budischewski – User Experience * Ronny Buelund * Arthur Buijs – Netherlands Marketing Contact * Jeppe Bundsgaard * Edwin Burdak * Hans-Peter Burow – UI * Aidan Butler – XML Filters, Address Book * Michael Büttner * Richard Bywater * Robert Cabane * Josef Cacek * Goran Čačić – Bosnia/Croatia Marketing Contact * Mustafa Cakar – Web Services * Brian Cameron – Converters & Addressbook * Warren Camilleri – Malta Marketing Contact * Liselle Canham * Massimiliano Caniparoli * Luca Cappelletti * Guy Capra – France Marketing Contact * Gabriele Carcassi * Anders Carlsson * Christina L. Carr * Scott Carr – Documentation Maintainer * Daniel Carrera * Rodrigo Carvalho * Giuseppe Castagno – PDF output * Christophe Cazin * Gina Centoni * Görkem Çetin – Turkey Marketing Contact * Tak-Shing Chan – ARM port * Vicky Chan * Huang Chao * Colin Charles – APAC/Malaysia Marketing Community Contact * Jean-Michel Chastagnier * Yves Chauffour * Jin Hua Chen * Kimmy Chen * Robert Chen * ZuoJun Chen * Christopher L. Cheney * Jian Hong Cheng – Writer * Xiuzhi Cheng – ESC,Xml,ODF * Alina Cherkashina * Dennis Chernoivanov – Registry, Infrastructure, Base Technology * Nicolas Christener – Solaris packaging * Daria Churkina * Tomáš Chvátal – Gentoo packaging * Scott Citta * James Cleere – Converters & Addressbook * Justin Clift * Stéphane Clos * David Cobb * Rémi Cohen-Scali * Michael J. Cole * Bilal Coleman * Urška Colner – Slovenia Marketing Contact * Alexandro Colorado – Mexico Community/Marketing Contact * Karen Conatser * Daniel Confortin * Ariel Constenla-Haile – Framework Internship * Donald Cooley – Slackware packaging * Jane Cooley * Jonathon Coombes – APAC Marketing Contact * Danese Cooper * Lee Corbin * Clément Cordaro * Dietmar Cordes – Development Tools, Manual & Online Help * Berend Cornelius – Wizards * Clayton Cornell – Documentation Project Co-Lead * Artur Correia * Fernand Costa * René Coulet * Marek Counts * Martin Coxall * Oliver Crämer – Calc QA Lead, Automation QA * József Csongradi * Alessandro Cumin * Ian Cunningham * Shane Curcuru * Alain Curt * Johannes Czerwinski – Germany Marketing Contact * Michael Cziebalski * Bruce D'Arcus – Bibliographic Project Co-Lead * Viktoras Dagys * Richard Daley * Martin Damboldt – Program Management * Tal Daniel * Robert Dargaud * Yuri Dario – Current OS/2 port * Neel Das * Akshay Dayal * Nayana Holanda de Abreu * Frank de Boer * Simon Dean * Denice C. Deatrich * Mario Debono – Malta Marketing Contact * Francois Dechelle * Andrea Decorte * Martijn Dekkers – Malta Marketing Contact * Gérard Delafond * Hagar Delest * Helge Delfs – Automation QA Lead, Writer QA * Uğur Demiröz – Turkey Marketing Contact * Gérard Deneux * Sylvain Denis – Belgium Marketing Contact * Steffen Denize * Andrew E. Dent – ui/custom_images * Westley Alan Dent * Luiz Augusto von Dentz * Andrei A. Dergatchev – Linux packaging * François Desarmenien * Martin Desruisseaux * Naren A Devaiah – Performance * Vinodh Devasenan * Yves Dhenain * Frédéric Juan Diaz * Scott Dietrich * Frederik Dietz * Deborah Digges * Joanmarie Diggs * Bernhard Dippold * Vitor Domingos – Portugal Marketing Contact * Simford Dong * Xiaohong Dong * Nitin Dongre * Jean-François Donikian * Robert Burrell Donkin * David Dormier * Willem van Dorp * Thomas Doru * Radek Doulík – Canvas hacker * Blaise Drayer – Switzerland Marketing Contact * Derek Dreger * Henner Drews * Carsten Driesner – Framework Project Lead * Cristian Driga – Romania Marketing Contact * Xue Fei Duan * Petr Dudacek * Marc Durdin * Potnuru V V Durgaprasad * Herbert Dürr – Installation * Yves Dutrieux – Testing, French user assistance and user mailing list moderator * Mary Dwyer – Registry, Infrastructure * Craig A. Eddy * Florian Effenberger – Germany Marketing Contact and Marketing Project Lead * Bernd Eilers – Web Services, Base Technology * Christian Einfeldt * Andreas Ek – Sweden Marketing Contact * Rammah Elbasheer * Terry Ellison * Alfonso Émbriz * René Engelhard – Debian packaging, Linux PowerPC port * Shinji Enoki * Mina Erickson * Peter Eriksen * Per Eriksson – Sweden Marketing Contact * Hervé Fallecker * YuZhen Fan * Zheng Fan * Ismael Fanlo – Spain Marketing Contact * Charles Anthony Fannan * Jean-Baptiste Faure – Localization QA, Testing, French user assistance * Muhammad Fauzikamil Zainuddin * Thibault Favre * Thierry Faye * Vladimír Fedák * Mikhail Fedotov – FreeBSD packaging * Ralf-Michael Fehr * Günter Feierabend * Zoltán Fekete * Olaf Felka – Framework QA * Jürgen Fenn * Nikita Fernandez – APAC Marketing Contact * Rodrigo Fernández-Vizarra Bonet * Cláudio Ferreira Filho – Brazil Marketing Contact * Raquel Fares Ferreira * Christophe Fichot * Greg Fields * Marco Fiemozzi * Hubert Figuière * Pierre de Filippis – macOS port * Jan Firich * André W. Fischer – Impress * Helga Fischer * Uwe Fischer – Manual & Online Help * Alex Fisher – CD-ROM Project Co-Lead, APAC Marketing Contact * Darin Fisher * David Fisher * V Stuart Foote * Kenneth Foskey * Chelsey Foster * Duncan Foster – StarSync & HTML User Interface * Tim Foster – Community Tools Support (Oracle Translation Editor) * Peter Frandsen * Thomas J. Frazier * Gary Frederick * Nat Friedman * Gisbert Friege * Paul Frigola * Jean-Louis Fuchs * Nils Fuhrmann – Development Tools * Ron Gage – US Marketing Contact * Katell Galard * Martin Gallwey – XML, Writer, Packaging * Pierre-André Galmes * Tony Galmiche – French education mailing list moderator * Nana Gamo – Documentation * Philip Ganchev * Sunil Gandhi * Zemin Gao – Calc * Tom Garland * Wolfram Garten – Graphics QA Lead, Automation QA * François Gatto – French user assistance * Richard Gautier * Sophie Gautier – Localization QA, West Africa Marketing Contact * Kathy Gavin * Gustavo Gawry * Gerald Geib * Román Hugo Gelbort – Argentina Marketing Contact * Alexander Gelfenbain * Gerd Georg-Muthweiß – Information Technology * Richard R. Gerbrands * Berthold Gerdes * Mike Gifford – Canada/UK Marketing Contact * Diego Gil – Argentina Marketing Contact * Marco Giorgetti * Vladimir Glazounov – Release Engineering * Zack Glennie * Laurent Godard – French discussion mailing list moderator * M. Godec * Angelika Goeszler – Austria Marketing Contact * Jody Goldberg * Pedro de Carvalho Gomes * Markus Gommel * Xuan Gong * Bernad Gonzales * William Gonzalez * Ajey Y. Gore * Adam Gould – Community Manager * Susan Grabau * Noel Grandin * Matthew Green * Sylvia Greenberg * Erica Gregory * Jim Grenier – US Marketing Contact * Kevin Thomas Grignon * Dirk Grobler – Registry, Infrastructure * Christian Grobmeier * Marko Grönroos – Finland Marketing Contact * Dick Groskamp * Didier Grosse * Marc Gruet * Steffen Grund – API QA, NetBeans Integration * David Noah Guarneri * Domenico Guerra * Stefano Guidetti * Patrick Guimberteau – French user mailing list moderator * Christian Günther – Impress & Draw QA * Clarence Guo * Wilson Guo * Prachi Gupta * Brant Gurganus * Larry Gusaas * Richard Guziewicz * Bettina Haberer – User Experience, Impress & Draw QA, RFE Owner * Thomas Hackert * David Hackler * Fredrik Hägg * Martin Hagmann * Ingrid Halama – Web Services, Base Technology * Chris Halls – Debian packaging and tools project contributions * Wolf Halton * Curtis Hamilton * Bo Han – VBA Interoperability * Ove Hanebring * Jens K. Hansen * Kristoffer Rath Hansen – Danish webmaster * Rune Piil Hansen * Jeff Hanson – IRIX port * Paul Eugene Hanson * Donald P. Harbison * Christian Hardy * Victoria Lynn Hardy * Taska Harnischfeger * Arne Christian Hårseth * Gregor Hartmann – Development Tools * Peter Hartmann * Zeeshan Hasan – Bangladesh Marketing Contact * Andreas Hausmann * Mike Hayes – Converters & Addressbook * John Heard * Florian Heckl * Volker Heggemann * François Heiblé * Reimar Heider * Jörg Heilig – General Management, Framework * Bill Heiser * Frank Heitbrock * Jean-Christophe Helary * Lars Jørgen Helbo * Philippe Hemmel * Brian Hemstedt * Kevin B. Hendricks – PowerPC port, Lingucomponent Project Lead * Con P. Hennessy * Regina Henschel * René Hermann * Chris Herrnberger – Canada Marketing Contact * Sven Herzberg * Uwe Heth * Geoff Higgins – Registry, Infrastructure * Bernd Hilgenberg * Ivo Hinkelmann * Kazunari Hirano – Japan Marketing Contact, Localization QA * Samuel W. Hiser – Marketing Co-Lead * Éric Hoch – macOS port * Ralf Hofmann * Lutz Höger – Product Management, KDE integration * Jan Holešovský – External Project Lead, Porting, CC * Martin Hollmichel – Tools Project Lead, Porting Project Lead * Richard Holt – Venezuela Marketing Contact * Sei Honda * Karl Hong – Internationalization Engineer * Michael Hönnig – Converters & Addressbook, API Project Lead * Ilko Höpping * Dan Horák * Alan Horkan * Axel Hörnke * Alexandre Horst * Joshua Horton * Thomas Hosemann – Installation * Waleed Hosny * Mike Houbsi * Jan Høydahl * Frédéric Hoyez * Chris Hoypoy * Chao Huang * Stanislav Huba * Bert Hubert * Marco Huggenberger * Michael Humpherys * James R Hunt * Jason Hunter * Isabelle Hurbain * Ralf Hüskes * Scott Hutinger – PowerPC, ARM and macOS port * Matthias Hütsch – Web Services, Performance/strategy, UCB Project Lead, CC, ESC * Andreas Hyballa * Hasan Ilter – Writer QA * Troels Irgens-Møller * Michael Irion * Naoyuki Ishimura – Globalization QA lead * Jan Iversen – Spain Marketing Contact * Sven Jacobi – Escherwizard * Yves Jacolin * Arne Jæger * Talha Jafri * Jim Jagielski * Jörg Jahnke – Development Tools, Manual & Online Help * Prachi Jain * Akriti Jaiswal * Pavel Janík – Czech Republic Marketing Contact * Sunil Amitkumar Janki – MIPS port * Christian Jansen – User Experience, Product Management * Ocke Janssen * Pathangi Janardhanan Jatinshravan * Sarah Jeffries * Jan Jełowicki * Andrew T. Jensen * Berry Jia * Mingfei Jia – Lotus Smart Suite filter, Word encryption * Chuang Jiang * Thierry Jolly * Christoph Jopp – Observer in the Extensions Project * Henrik Jordt * Minal Joshi * Damjan Jovanovic * Pascal Junck * Peter Junge – Calc QA * Christian Junker * Sébastien Just * Yutaka Kachi – Japan Marketing Contact, FreeBSD packaging * Tim Kampa * Ivan Kanis * Lior Kaplan * Mick Kappenburg * Nikolaos Kasioumis * Etsushi Kato – macOS port * Yosuke Kato * Volker Kautz – User Experience * Mihaela Kedikova – Grid control * Jürgen Keil * Lina Kemmel * Darren Kenny – Converters & Addressbook * Bob Kerr * Dhananjay V Keskar – Performance, Buildbot, cat-herder * Maarten Kesselaers * Ilja Ketris * Mahay Alam Khan – Bangladesh Marketing Contact * Piseth Kheng – Cambodia Marketing Contact * Volodymyr Khrystynych – XML Filter * Hermann Kienlein * Angelique Killebrew * Bonnie Kim * Hiromi Kimura – FreeBSD packaging * Bevis Robert Wearing King * Robert Kinsella * László Kishalmi * Floyd Kite – US Marketing Contact * Thomas Klarhöfer – Calc QA, Manual & Online Help * Matthias Klose – Ubuntu packaging * Shane Knezevich * Halfdan Holger Knudsen * Wunna Ko Ko – Burma Marketing Contact * Rune Tendal Kock * Vamsi Kodali * Charles Peter Koerner * Kay Koll * Annapoornima Koppad – India Marketing Contact * Dimitris Korbetis * Thorsten Körner * Attila Kósa * Maziar Kosarifar * Bartosz Kosiorek – Bug tracker * Uros Kositer * Peter Kosmalla * Alexei Koudriachov * Nobuhiro Koura * Nika Kovach – Canada Marketing Contact * Laszlo Kovacs – StarSync & HTML User Interface, Documentation * Peter Kovacs * Hartmut Kowalzik * Yegor Kozlov * Ľubomír Králik * Oliver Krapp – Installation * Andrew Krasny – API QA * Alexander Krasowski * Andreas Krause – Program Management * Tobias Krause – UCB * Martin Kretzschmar – Gnome / Debian * Ramesh Krishnamagaru * Jayamohan Krishnasamy * Jørgen Kristensen – Danish Press Monitoring and Newsletter, ISO Image * Erik Kristiansen * Misha Krivoruchko – StarSync & HTML User Interface * Jesper Krogh – Danish System Administrator * Thomas Krumbein – Germany Marketing Contact * Andrey Krutak * Henry Kuan – Canada Marketing Contact * Edward Kuang * Gerrit Kuhn – FreeBSD packaging * Ralf Kuhnert * Nigel Kukard * André Kümmel – Program Management * Mike Kuniavsky * Jaron Kuppers * Anders Kvibäck * Frédéric Labbe * William Rikard Lachance – WordPerfect filter * Dominique Lachiver * Dominic Lachowicz * Sandra Lain * Swapnil Vishnu Lale * Gamaliel Lamboy * Gérard Landron * Bill Lane * Massimo Lanfranconi * Marcus Lange – Download pages, uploading/releasing Developer Snapshots, Beta versions, RCs and releases * Peter Lange * Thomas Lange * Lars Langhans – Installation * Hans-Joachim Lankenau – dmake makefile expert, Release Engineering, Program Management * Vance Lankhaar * Daniel Laperdrix * Finn Gruwier Larsen – Danish webmaster and marketing contact * Louis Tim Larsen * Rune S. Larsen * Jean-Francois Latour – StarSync & HTML User Interface * Graham Lauder – APAC Marketing Contact * Jesper Laugesen * Ian Laurenson – APAC Marketing Contact * David Laurent * Hervé Laurent * Thorsten Laux – Webtop Technology, Base Technology * Yoann Le Bars * Armin Le Grand * Serge Le Louarne * Frédéric Le Pennuisic – French documentation mailing list manager * Francis Lecher * Jakob Lechner – Writer * Jean-François Leclerc * Alexis Ledoux – StarSync & HTML User Interface * Dawn Dong-Eun Lee * Heng Lee * Kenneth Lee * Nancy Lee * Steve Lee * Gregory Leffler * Oliver Lehmann – FreeBSD packaging * Lei De Bin * Wang Lei * Michael Leibowitz – Performance * Douglas Lenser * Dan Lewis * Don Lewis * Stephen Lewis * Heng Li – Performance * Hercule Li * Hui Li – VBA Interoperability * Jian Li – Writer * Jianyuan Li * Linyi Li * Meiying Li * Tommy C. Li * Wind Li – Address books * Xing Li – Accessibility * Carlos Li Espino – Peru Marketing Contact * Kuang Liang – Performance * Weike Liang – Graphics * Ping Liao * Xin Liao * Archie Lin * Cheng Lin * Fong Lin – VBA Interoperability, Scripting, CJK Enhancement * Martha J. Lindeman * Joachim Lingner – Java, CLI, User Experience * Pedro Lino * Christian Lippka – Graphic Applications * Jonathan S. Lister * Chen Liu – VBA Interoperability * Jianli Liu – Graphics * Mindy Liu * Ping Tan Liu * Shen Feng Liu – China Marketing Contact * Tao Liu – Modularization Project Lead, PYUNO, Async dialogs * YiSong Liu – PYUNO * Yu Liu – Swriter * Yuhua Liu * Liu Zhe * Marty Lively * Leif Lyngby Lodahl – Denmark Marketing Contact * Frank Loehmann – User Experience Project Lead * Christian Lohmaier * Philipp Lohmann – VCL/X11 (GSL) hacker, Installation * Michel Loiseleur – Bug fixes * Vahur Lokk – Estonia/Finland/Russia Marketing Contact * Valerio Lombardi * Anthony Long – US Marketing Contact * Roberto Loprieno * Dieter Löschky * Riccardo Losselli – Italy Marketing Contact * Jackson Low – FreeBSD packaging * Gavin Lu * Zhang Lu * Uwe Lübbers – Framework QA * Patrick Luby – Original macOS port * Jean-Bruno Luginbühl * Christoph Lukasiak – Database Access & Configuration QA * Morton Lund * Jingrong Luo * César Melchior S. da Luz * Yue Lv – Calc * David Lyionnaz * Ian Lynch – UK Marketing Contact * Bingbing Ma * Jun Ma – Writer * Yong Lin Ma * Bruno Mabille * Thomas J.L. MacDermott * Márcio A. Macendo * Diane Mackay * Leonard Mada * Jayant Balraj Madavi – Connectivity / Database * Prasad Madhav – Buildbot * Jørgen F. Madsen * Seiya Maeda – FreeBSD packaging * Geoffroy Magnan * Babak Mahbod * Martin Maher – Writer & Filter chap, Converters & Addressbook * Milena Majorošová * Manik Malhotra * Libor Maly * Florent Manens – French development mailing list moderator * Samer Mansour – Canada Marketing Contact * Andreas Mantke – Content Developer * Paolo Mantovani * Yonggang Mao – Calc * Carl B. Marcum * Christian Markgraf * Adam Marks * John Marmion – Converters & Addressbook * Dirk Marquardt – Information Technology * Tam Marshall * Andreas Martens – Writer Project Lead * Thorsten Martens – Framework QA Lead * Joshua Martin * Fernando Martinez * Alexander Martins * Bartosz Maruszewski * Amy Mason * Yoshiyuki Masutomi * Hiroko Matano * Shane M. Mathews – OpenGL rendered transitions in Impress * Yoshihisa Matsutani * Shinobu Matsuzuka * Theodore Matula * Frank Mau – Development Tools, Manual & Online Help * Michael Maurier * Christopher Maysonet * John McCreesh – Marketing Project Lead, UK Marketing Contact * Colin McDermott * Gavin McDonald * Shaun McDonald – FreeBSD packaging, macOS port * Ian McDonnell – Globalization Central Engineer * David McKay * Keith N. McKenna * Anthony McLin * Jacqueline McNally – APAC Community Contact, Marketing Project Lead * Caolán McNamara – Linux packaging * Aaron R. Meck * Lisa Medlin * Michael Meeks * Bert Meersma * Frank Meies – Writer * Antón Méixome – Spain Marketing Contact * Federico Mena-Quintero – perfectionist * James Meng * Volker Merschmann * Ismael Merzaq – FreeBSD packaging, macOS port * Andreas Meyer * Markus Meyer – Framework * Rolf Meyer – Germany Marketing Contact * Michael Mi * Björn Michaelsen – Writer, Bookmarks, Performance, User Feedback Program, New Build System * Boris Michelsz * Aleksander Mikhailov-Ehrlich * Björn Milcke – Chart * Michelle Milledge * Paul A. Miller * Arkadiusz Miśkiewicz * Petr Mládek – SuSE RPMs, build releases * Erica Modena * Oleg Mokhovikov – API QA * Filip Molčán * Marko Möller * Carl De Monbrun * Connor Montgomery * Márcio G. Morais * Eduardo Moreno – Mexico Marketing Contact * Jan Morgils * Takayuki Morisawa * Vincent Morlot * Dmitry Morozovsky – FreeBSD packaging * Owen Morrill * Marcin Mosiolek – Draw, pdfimport * Cyrille Moureaux – Registry, Infrastructure * Arvino Mudjiarto * Ashish Mukharji * Sankarshan Mukhopadhyay – India Marketing Contact * Patrick Mullaney * Matthias Müller-Prove – User Experience * Mark Murnane – Converters & Addressbook * Jack Murphy * Kris Nackaerts – Belgium/Netherlands Marketing Contact * Takashi Nakamoto * Maho Nakata – FreeBSD packaging, Manual Testing Project Lead * Takamichi Nara * Anton Nashatyrev – API QA * Manuel Naudin * Tadas Naujokaitis * Peter Naulls – ARM port * Danishka Navin – Sri Lanka Marketing Contact * Jan Navrátil * Niklas Nebel – Spreadsheet Project Lead * László Németh – Lingucomponent project lead * Albino Biasutti Neto – Brazil Marketing Contact * Brad Neuberg * Christoph Neumann – API QA Lead * Frank Neumann – macOS port * Marc Neumann – Database QA Lead, Automation QA * Scott Ng * Chí-Thanh Christopher Nguyễn – Gentoo packaging * Jan Normann Nielsen * Karsten Nielsen * Peter Van Nieuwenhoven – HP/UX port * Jan Nieuwenhuizen – Layout code, hacker * Jean-François Nifenecker – French user assistance * Sofia Nilsson – G11n Tools Champion * Kazutoshi Nimura * Masanori Nishida * Joachim Nitschke * Antoine Nivard * Christoph Noack – User Experience Project Co-Lead * Bertram Nolte * Allison Nonko * Kasper Nørholm * Paul Norton * Cor Nouws – Netherlands Marketing Contact * Nino Novak * Luc Novales * Rodrigo Parra Novo – Gnumeric/Abiword ODF support and Maemo port * Peter Novodvorsky * Alain Nowak * Jens Nürnberger * Caroline O'Brien * Sean O'Brien * Tomas O'Connor – Scripting Framework * Rory O'Farrell * Maximilian Odendahl – Notes2 SQL Syntax Highlighting * Kaoru Oguru * Akira Ohsone * Avanish Mohan Ojha * Dana Oliver * Takashi Ono – Windows port * Lars Oppermann – Web Services, Base Technology * Chito Ortiz – Philippines Marketing Contact * Vincent Osele * Mirjana Ostojich – Canada Marketing Contact * Takeshi Otsuki * Shane Owenby * Jan Alvin L. Pabellon – Philippines Marketing Contact * David Paenson * Nilendu Pal – India Marketing Contact * Kirill Palagin – Database QA * Raffaello Palandri * Jan-Hendrik Palic * Rakesh Pandit – Education Project, Starmath/fix module warnings * Carlos Fernando Assis Paniago – FreeBSD packaging * Il Park * Anna Parovel * Frédéric Parrenin * Pierre Pasteau – Education Project, SeaMonkey migration * Hrishit Patel * Anuradha Patil * Shripad Patki * Tobias Paukert * Wolfgang Pechlaner * Søren Thing Pedersen – Denmark Marketing Contact * Marcus Pein * Chen Peng * Dongbin Peng * Mirko Perillo * Damian Persohn * Andrea Pescetti * Edward H. Peterlin – Original macOS port * Frank Peters – Documentation Co-Lead * Hélène Petit * Rémy Petit * Rémi Peyronnet * John Pfersich * Wilhelm Pflüger * Thomas Pfohe – Registry, Infrastructure, Base Technology * Jean-Michel Pierre * Alexis Pigeon – macOS port contributor * Clément Pillias * Jürgen Pingel * Guido Pinkernell * Michel Pinquier * Christof Pintaske – Installation * Celso Pinto * Ron Piterman * Andrew Pitonyak * Marina Plakalov * Jean-Michel Plancade * Sébastien Plisson – macOS port contributor * Olga Plyasunovaic * Pierre Poisson * Pvabhas Pokhavel * Kerstin Politz – General Management * Ravi Poluri * Terri Ponce * Rastislav Poruban * Alexander Posledov – API QA * Alexander Pott * Morten Ørris Poulsen * Noel Power – VBA interoperability project lead, Scripting * Paolo Pozzan * Ashwanth Premchandran * Nikolai Pretzell – Autodoc, code quality * Parker Proffitt * Jonathan Pryor * Frank Psotka * Allen Pulsifer * Manish Punjabi * Anthony Pursell * Alexander Pyhalov * Jarosław Jan Pyszny * Canghua Qu – Autotest, Graphics * Marc Quendez * Volker Quetschke – Windows port * Tino Rachui – GSL/Unix Hacker, Registry, Infrastructure * Jacqueline Rahemipour – Localization QA Lead, Writer QA * Tariq Rahuma * Keerthana Raj * RKVS Raman – India Marketing Contact * Lalith Ramesh * Kay Ramme – Base Technology, UDK Project Lead * Klaus Ramstöck * Scott Rankin * Vincent Rappa * Morten Rasmussen * Eike Rathke * Michael Rauch – NetBSD packaging * Jens-Heiner Rechtien – Release Engineering; SCM; Porting; Compilers * Itzchak Rehberg * Frank Rehberger * Michael Reichow * Manfred A. Reiter * Zoltán Reizinger – Database QA * Kjell Arne Rekaa * Claude Relaix * Eric Renaud * Daniel Rentz – Excel filter, UI * Florian Reuter – Writer filters * Phillip Rhodes * John Rice * Nicholas Richards – UK Marketing Contact * Ralf Richeii * Georg Richter – Base, native MySQL driver * Uwe Richter * Bonnie Smith Ries * Alain Riffert * Adnan Rihan * Victor Riley – IRIX port * José Ariel Rios * Andrew Rist * Jorge Rivas * Iain Roberts * Luis Rodriguez * Hennes Rohling – GSL & Util, Registry, Infrastructure * Alfredo Romeo-Molina – Spain Marketing Contact * Leo Romero * Eddie Roosenmaallen * Dimitri Roschkowski * Bernhard Rosenkränzer * Tia Ross * Cark Rosschou * Thomas Roswall – Danish QA Coordinator * Bill Roth * Werner Roth * Chris Rottensteiner * Guy Roulet * Luc-Olivier Rousseau * Doug Royer * Jean-Yves Royer * Saverio Rubini * Bernhard Rückgauer * Verena Ruff * Klaus Rühl – Web Services, Base Technology * Michael Rüß – Writer QA * Benedict Ryan * Frederick K. Saalbach * Enn Saar * Satu Saastamoinen * Tobias Sager * Bibek Sahu – Impress pieces * Reiko Saito – APAC Linguistic QA Matrix * Ahmed Sally * Roberto Figueiredo Salomon * Paul Sandoz – StarSync & HTML User Interface * Alain Sanguinetti * Marcelo Santana – Debian packaging * Sireesha Sarma * Nobuyuki Sasaki * Xuacu Saturio * Olivier Saulnier * Éric Savary – Writer QA * Sorin Sbârnea * Jesse Scanlan * Jochen Schäfer – Original OS/2 port * Stephan Schäfer – VCL, Installation * Ulrich Schauenberg * Kathryn (Kay) L. Schenk * Silvan Scherrer – Current OS/2 port * Harald Schilly * Tom Schindl * Andreas Schlüns – Framework * Jörg Schmidt * Jürgen Schmidt – API Project Lead, Extensions Project Co-Lead, UNO, SDK, Germany Marketing Contact * Matthias Schmidt – macOS port * Ingo Schmidt-Rosbiegal – Program Management, Installation * Stefan Schönborn * Thomas Schöneberg * Frank Schönheit – Database Access, Forms * Admar Schoonen * Aurélie Schroder * Layla Schröder * Maik Schröder * Sabine Schröder – General Management * Svante Schubert – XML & ODFTOOLKIT co-lead, ODFDOM project chair, Member of OASIS ODF TC, OASIS OIC TC, OASIS ODF SC Metadata * Andreas Schuderer * Dietrich Schulten * Christoph Schultz * Rick Schultz * Charles-Henri Schulz – Localization QA Co-Lead, France Marketing Contact * Karsten Schulz * Thorsten Schulz * Stella Schulze – Visual Design * Friedemann Schütz – Germany Marketing Contact * Erik Schwab * Volko Schwampe – Manual & Online Help * Marc Schwanz – Database Access & Configuration QA * Cathy Scott * Martin Seelhofer * Daniel Seibert * Matthias Seidel * Martin Sekereš * Natasha Selvey * Marcella Semboli * Edwin Sendjaja * Volker Seubert – General Management * Josh Severn * Julian Seward – Valgrind * Patricia Shanahan * Sagar Shankar * Nikita Sharma * Charles Sharp – Registry, Infrastructure * Edwin Sharp * Gia Shervashidze * Darragh Sherwin – E-Legislation / E-GovSystems / StarSync & HTML User Interface * Wei Guo Shi – Accessibility and Smart Suite filter * T Shrinivasan * Bernard Siaud * Michael Sicotte * Clytie Siddall – Vietnam Marketing Contact * Raul Siddhartha – GTK File Selector * Jörg Sievers * Jomar Silva – Brazil Marketing Contact * Heinz W. Simoneit * Agnès Simonet * Ryan Singer – US Marketing Contact * Gerry Roderick Singleton * Chris Sirrs * Sandhya Sivakumar * Mukund Sivaraman * Jörg W. Skottke * Brendan Smith – StarSync & HTML User Interface * Brian Smith – Original OS/2 port * Sarah Smith * Shadrach Smith * Timothy P. Smith * Colm Smyth * Johnathan Snyder * Amali Praveena Soban Kumar * Mox Soini – macOS port * Rajesh Sola * Mahdi Soleimani * Inga Solyte * Peter Somlo * Kai Sommerfeld – Web Services * Young Joo Song – Globalization program manager * Luc Sorel * Claus Sørensen – Denmark Marketing Contact * Caio Tiago Oliveira de Sousa – Manual Testing Co-Lead * Oliver Specht – UI Project Lead * Sarah Spiers – US Marketing Contact * Vincent Spiewak * Jörg Spindler * Shilpa Sreeramul * Michael Stahl – Writer, RDF, Metadata * Irina Stamatoiu – Pilot process program manager * Joseph James John Stanford * Frank Stecher – Calc QA * Matthew Steele * Mechtilde Stehmann – Database QA * Michael Stehmann * Greg Stein * Boris Steiner * Aivaras Stepukonis * Vladislav Stevanović * Jason Stewart – PowerPC port * Alexandra Stillwell * Daniel Stoni * Erik Wiliam Strack * Fridrich Štrba – WordPerfect Hacker * Keith Stribley – Graphite fonts * Ulf Ströhler * Daniel Strome * Louis Suárez-Potts – Community Manager, Canada and Global Marketing Contact * Muthu Subramanian * Tae Hoon Suk * Chao Sun * Matthias Süß * Jeremy Sweeney * Györgi Szabó * Hidetoshi Tajima * Taigo Takeda * Makoto Takizawa * Christina Taliaferro * Masaki Tamakoshi * Quanfa Tang – Calc * David Tardon * Uday K. Tashildar * Stefan Taxhet – Coordination & Release Engineering, interpersonal problem fixer * Teren Teh * Erwin Tenhumberg * Pietro Emilio Teofilatto * Philippe Terrieux * William M. Terry * Falko Tesch * Isha Thaker * Armin Theissen – Release Engineering * Christophe Thibierge * Peter Thielmann * Michael Thiessne * Claus-Dieter Thöle – Installation * Jake Thomas * Ralph Thomas * James M. Thompson * Holger Thon * Alexander Thurgood – Database QA * Jan Tietjens * Gunnar Timm * Rüdiger Timm – Release Engineering * Malte Timmermann – Installation, Accessibility, Security, Performance * Nolly Toenders * Gerhard Tonn – S/930 port * Massoud Toussi * Pierre Touzeau * Michal Touzin * Robert J. Townley * Christian Treldal * James Treleaven * Jean-Luc Tremelet * Tim Tretyak – FreeBSD packaging * Andreas Treumann * Filippo Trianni * Joshua A. Triplett * John Trowbridge * Ted Tudor * Gianluca Turconi – Documentation Co-Maintainer, Italy/Switzerland Marketing Contact, Marketing Project Co-Founder * Maria Turk * Tsutomu Uchino * Ralf Unger * William van de Velde * Ton van der Zwet – VMS port * John Mark Vandenberg – Irix port * Dion Vansevenant * Aarti Varma * Gustavo Vega Quiroga – Ecuador Marketing Contact * Iyer Venkatesan * Tom Verbeek * Pavel Veretenniko – FreeBSD packaging * Sven Vermeulen * Marc Verprat – France Marketing Contact * Tomas Vesely * Sander Vesik – Ireland Marketing Contact, Release Engineering * Jamian Vieira * Italo Vignoli * Paulo Vilela – Portugal Marketing Contact * Vikram Vincent * Alexander Vlasov – API QA * Daniel Vogelheim – XML * Markus Vogl – API QA * Robert Vojta – Czech Community Manager, macOS port fixes * Steven Vollmer * Dirk Völzke – Installation * Mikhail Voytenko – Framework * Robert Vriens * Frédéric Vuillod * Anton Vysotsky – Release Engineering * Robert Don Wadley * James Walker – US Marketing Contact * Martina Waller – Manual & Online Help * Andy Walton * William Wan * Li Feng Wang * Polly Wang * Xu Ming Wang – Calc * Yi Wang – Tru64 port * Zhe Wang * Sangay Wangchuk * Jack Warchold – Development Tools * Matthew Wardrop * Jörg Wartenberg * Catherine Waterman * Guy Waterval * Jim Watson – SPARC port * Clarence Weaver * Jean Hollis Weber * Donata Wegener – Calc QA * Law Yee Wei * Xuqiang Wei – Graphics QA * Zhao Wei – Chart2 * Stefan Weigel * Michel Weimerskirch * Rob Weir * Armin Weiss * Gerd Weiss – Release Engineering * Eduard Werner * Preben Wetke * Christian Wettervald * Michael Wever * Brendan Whelan * Martin Whitaker * Alphonso Whitfield III – US Marketing Contact * Donald Whytock * Arnulf Wiedemann * Franz Wieser * Daniel Williams – Mac hacker * Deirdre Williams * Miljenko Williams – Spanish webmaster * Adam Willoughby-Knox * Simon A. Wilper – l10ntools ByteString replacer, Database QA * Alan Wilson * David Noel Wilson – Bibliographic Project Co-Lead * Jennifer Winger * Oliver-Rainer Wittmann * Hans Witvliet * Götz Wohlberg * Luciano Miguel Wolf * Aaron Wong * Eugene T.S. Wong * Wong Onn Chee – Singapore Marketing Contact * Jane Worden * Minna Wu * Yan Wu – Framework * Stephan Wunderlich – API QA * André Wyrwa * Akash Xavier * Shun Min Serena Xiao * Antonio Xu – Async dialogs, PRC improvements * Dehua Xu * Yukiharu Yabuki – FreeBSD packaging * Lenard Yambao * Ji Yan * Gary Yang * Shih-Ching Yang * Wei Yang * Oleg Yegorov * Steve Yin – Microsoft Office file format, PDF, Accessibility, ODF * Sun Ying * Yolanda Zhang Ying * Rosie Yohannan * Kunihiko Yokota * Linda J Yoon * Kohei Yoshida – Calc hacker, Calc optimization solver developer * Akikazu Yoshikawa - Android and iOS port * Brandon Youngdale * Guoqiang Yu – Performance * Xiaoyang (Max) Yu – Disk block reordering * Lin Yuan * Gary Yuen * An Hong Yun * Christian Zagrodnik * George Zahopulos – IRIX port * Ernedin Zajko * Liang-Jun Zeng – Performance * Kurt Zenker – Release Engineering * Felix Xiaofei Zhang – Framework * Jian Fang Zhang * Lei Phill Zhang * Qingbin Zhang * Jianwei Zhao – Swriter * Lily Zhao * Fan Zheng * Jeremy Zheng – Async dialogs, PRC improvements * May Zheng * Robert Zhou – Framework * Lihua Zhu * Shan Zhu * Thorsten Ziehm * Stefan Zimmermann – API QA * Ján Zitniak * DongJun Zong * Arlette Zufferey * Mattia Zuliani Localization (incl. native language project leads) * Roberto Abalde * Nurali Abdurahmonov * Friedhelm Abels * Kent Åberg * Abduqadir Abliz * Nacy Abrous * Tesfamicael Adhanom * Ademar José Aguiar * Jamil Ahmed * Taneem Ahmed * Amila Akagić * Özgür Akan * Gökşin Akdeniz * Ahmet Afşın Akın * Mehmet Akın * Shady Al-Nofaily * Amanpreet Singh Alam * Ahmad Alawsie * Pedro Albuquerque * Thiago Alexandre * Rail Aliev * Jimie Almeida * Ahmet Altın * Miguel Ángel Álvarez * Alexandre Alves * Marco Antonio Amaral * Gheorghe Amariutei * Michal Ambrož * Aryan Ameri * Slimane Amiri * Adalberto Amorim * V. Kadal Amutham * Frank J. Andersen * Hans Christian Andersen * Jonatan Riber Andersen * Jørn Skifter Andersen * Lars Andersen * Ana Carina Andrade * Markosyan Andranik * Peter C. Andreasen * Pierluigi Andreoli * Roberta Annoni * Gervásio Antônio * Daniel da Anunciação * Alex Anunciato * Monica Armanetti * Eneko Arrese * Xabier Arrieta Goiri * Jimi Arvidsson * Jesús Ascorbe * Markus Auvo * Norman Avila * Rodrigo de Avila * Abdelrhman Ayman * Ozan Ayten * Tânia Azevedo * Silvio Bacchetta * Monica Badia * Sanlig Badral * Mauricio Baeza * Leif Bagge * Dwayne Bailey * Rafael Pivetta Balbuena * Valter Ballantini * Szabolcs Bán * Claudio Bandaloukas * Michele Bariani * Giuseppe Santo Barile * Arthur Barrett * Inmaculada Barrios * Túlio Miranda Barros * David Bartlett * Philippe Basciano-Le Gall * Jair Valmor Basso * Michael Bauer * Cyril Beaussier * Hermann-Josef Beckers * Juraj Bednár * Linda Begonja * Alexander Behrens * Sam Belet * Mohammed Belkacem * Marc Belzunes * Jonathan Ben-Avraham * Boldizsár Bencsáth * Márcio de Araújo Benedito * Ricardo Gabriel Berlasso * Umberto Bertolini * Armin Beširović * Flora Bing Bing * Raphael Bircher * Torkil Bladt * Catalin Blaga * Michael Blees * Elsa Blume * Roman Bobnarič * Alexandru Boboc * Axel Bojer * Paolo Bolettieri * Mauro Bonetti * Raúl O. Bonfiglio * Serg Bormant * Santiago Bosio * Fabio Bossi * Yacine Bouklif * Rafaella Braconi * Peter Bradley * Wesley R. Braga * Jesús Bravo Álvarez * Ugo Bresolin * Olivier Bricaud * Lucas Brosius * Simon Brouwer * Evan Brown * Nicolae Buculei * Ricardo Bueno * Lauris Bukšis * Kıvanç Bulka * Elisa Calcagni * Leonardo de Campos * Rıdvan Can * Luiz Sergio Canario * José Cárdenes Melián * Carlos Adriano Cardoso * Marco Caresia * Fábio Feitosa Carvalho * Vanessa Casagrande * Alessandro Cattelan * Diego Cavalheiro * Riccardo Caverni * Guray Çelik * Cinzia Cernitore * Leone Cesca * Görkem Çetin * Peter Chabada * David Chan * Colin Charles * Alena Cherkashina * Gabriele Chiarini * Alexandru Chiuariu * JiHui Choi * Allan B. Christensen * Steen Christensen * Wojciech Chybciński * Marco Ciacci * Marco Ciampa * Hugo Costa Cisneiro * Henrik Ræder Clausen * Bahtiyar Samet Çoban * Jordi Codina * Alessandra Coelho * Marcelo Coelho * Anders Colding-Jørgensen * Urška Colner * Alexandro Colorado * Salvatore Comito * Angelo Conforti * Ariel Constenla-Haile * Rui C. Correia * Jesús Corrius * Alexandre Costa * João Vianney Barrozo Costa * Luiz Fernando Cruz * Chema Cumplido * Piotr Czapla * Rubén da Silva Iglesias-Moreira * Manola D'Alessandro * Luca Daghino * Valentina Dagienė * Johan Dahlin * Stefano Dal Pra * Dimitrios Dalossis * Felipe W Damasio * Dan Damian * Peter Damiana * Mostafa Daneshvar * Đặng Minh Tuấn * Tal Daniel * Krzysztof Danisz * Pierre Dao-Duy * Novalio Daratha * Sayamindu Dasgupta * Leo De Cooman * Alex De Maria * Luiz Henrique Decaro * Òscar del Pozo * Giuseppe Delli Santi * Mehmet Demit * Adam Dereszkiewicz * Andrea Dieni * Marcel Diki-Kidiri * Todor Dimitrov * Rossella Diomede * Dušan Đorđević * Davide Dozza * Cristian Driga * Joop Eggen * Guilherme Eilert * Reem El-naggar * Ahmed Mohammed Elmansy * Alfonso Émbriz * Sorin Encutu * Patricia Endres * Andrei Erdoss * Per Eriksson * Miquel Escarrà * Alberto Escudero-Pascual * Daniel Estrela * Claus Ewerhardt * Carlo Facci * János Faragó * Henrique de Paula Faria * Mireia Farrús * Alessander Fecchio * Filippo Spanò Felipe * Karwan Fendi * Rui Fernandes * Dimitri Fernando * Cláudio Ferreira Filho * Daniel Ferreira * Deiver Ceroni Ferreira * Deyvison Ferreira * Giuseppe Figliè * Mário Félix Filho * Paolo Finetti * Adolfo Jurgen Fitoria Escobar * Vitor Hugo Flores * Flavio José Fonseca * Montse Font Roura * Marcello Fontolan * Vicent Fornés i Oller * Alexander Forster * João Frade * David Fraser * Marco de Freitas * Vanessa Cândito Freitas * Nick Frost * Adolf Fuertes * Ricard Fuertes * Leonardo Furlan * Riccardo Furlan * Marek Futrega * Piero Gagliardi * Marius Gal * Fabio Galdino * Tony Galmiche * Jorge Arturo Garro Zumbado * Elisa Garufi * Giuseppe Garzotto * François Gatto * Christian Gelk * Radim Gelner * Tinko Georgiev * Vytautas Germanavičius * Adriana Geurts * Pema Geyleg * Kez Gibbons * Pedro F. Giffuni * David Gil * Claudia Ginocchio * Paweł Goleniowski * Juan Yborra Golpe * Karina Gómez Salgado * Óscar Manuel Gómez Senovilla * Vinícius Ferreira Gonçalves * Xesús González-Rato * Oriol Gordó * Daichi Goto * Anderson Goulart * Marta Grané * Anna Grau * JD Gresset * Rodrigo Gressler * Gintautas Grigas * Marko Grönroos * Dick Groskamp * Dina Grossman * Pere Gualler * Sigurður Guðmundsson * Glaidson Guerra * Frederico Guimarães * Fabian Guisset * Eduardo Alexandre Gula * Ayten Gülen * Marcello Guntzel * Ester Haba * Olivier Hallot * Syamsul Anuar Abdul Hamid * Benjamin Hansen * Martin Willemoes Hansen * Bustamam Harun * Søren Hauberg * Jonas Hauge * Chilau He * Jean-Christophe Helary * Carlos Henrique * Regina Henschel * Amit Herling * Michał Hermanowicz * Toni Hermoso Pulido * Kazunari Hirano * Stefan Högberg * Victor T. B. Hoher * Jakob Højgaard * János Holányi-Papp * Richard Holt * Victor Horng * Alexandre Horta * Jan Høydahl * Radovan Hrabčák * Michal Hriň * Hristo Simeonov Hristov * Mark Hung * Emin Huseynov * Thomas Hygum * Koichi Hyono * Adolf M. Iglesias * Cláudio R. Illi * Madalin Ion * Pau Iranzo Gómez * Jordi Irazuzta * Baurzhan Ismagulov * Amaia Iturraspe * Jan Iversen * Risto I. Jääskelainen * Prachi Jain * Pavel Janík * Tomislav Janković * Maciej Jaros * Egle Jasutienė * Amer Javaid * Byrial Ole Jensen * Tatjana Jevsikova * Claudio Joaquim * Erik Magnus Johansson * Eliza Jończyk * Dewi Jones * Hamilton José * Jordi Jover * Teera Jung * Henrik Just * Christian E. Kaas * Csaba Kádár * Taavi Kaevats * Masahisa Kamataki * Petr Kania * Pedro Kantek * Sehzade Karababa * M. Karu * Bianka Kassner * Ina Kaub * Giorgos Kazamias * Bogdan Kecman * Gheyret T. Kenji * Joshua Kenny * Ossama M. Khayat * Irek Khaziev * Khoem Sokhem * Bo Kiersgaard * Aijin Kim * Hyo Jong Kim * Il Yong Kim * Jeongkyu Kim * Dénes Kiss * Tanja Klemens * Branislav Klocok * Grzegorz Kocur * Thiago Koguta * Bhupesh Koli * Masataka Kondo * Søren Kongstad * Roman Kononenko * Marc Konopatzki * Jakub Kościelak * Asmo Koskinen * Kostas Koumantaros * Mihai Kovacs * Martin Kozák * Konrad Kozłowski * Dominique Kranert * Sergiy Kudryk * Mashrab Kuvatov * Gaute Hvoslef Kvalnes * Marek Laane * Denis Lacković * Lev Lafayette * Denis Alexandre Lahiriniko * Antti Lampinen * Iñaki Larrañaga Murgoitio * Mark Larry * Pavel Laštovička * Murod Latifov * Josef Latt * Thomas Laugesen * Brigitte Le Grand * Chia-Yu Lee * Daegeun Lee * Romeo Lefter * Leonardo Lemes * Piet leRoux * Giuseppe Lettieri * Luka Levente * Araceli Lezana * César Souza Liedke * Rodrigo Lima * Lin Cheng * Pedro Lino * Lieven L. Litaer * Mariusz Litwińczuk * Shen Feng Liu * Vedran Ljubović * Quico Llach * Leif Lyngby Lodahl – Danish documentation coordinator * Marcel López * Manuel López Muñoz * Riccardo Losselli * José Oscar Lotero * Geourges Lours * Robert Ludvik * Eileen Ludwig * Edgardo Lugaresi * Vicente Paulo Luiz * Maria Luna * Anders Holstrup Lund * Zaoliang Luo * César Melchior S. da Luz * Eduardo Macário * Fábio C. Machado * Ove Madsen * Giacomo Magnini * Árpád Magosányi * Jordi Mallach i Pérez * Mareks Malnacs * Flávio Mania * Neskie Manuel * Fred Ulisses Maranhão * Bernard Marcelly * João Alexandre L. Marques * Maria Augusta Marques da Silva * Carlos Martinez * Eduardo Martins * Marcelo H. T. Martins * Jordi Mas i Hernàndez * Nobuho Matayoshi * Péter Mátó * Fabio Rizzo Matos * Elizabeth Matthis * Michel-Marie Maudet * Oliver Maurizio * Izumi Mazur * Kjell Edvard Medhaug * Nirav Mehta * Antonius Tjipke Meinen * Antón Méixome * Peter Mejer * Valentina Mellone * Monica Meloni * Marco Menardi * Artavazd Mertariyan * Oleksii Miasoiedov * Paweł Michalczak * Simone Michels * Henrik S. Midtiby * Andre Miguel * Enrico Milanesi * Marcin Miłkowski * Shu Minari * Marcelo R. Minholi * Laia Miralles * Sílvia Miranda Sánchez * Kartik Mistry * Tomasz Miszczuk * Gora Mohanty * Josep Molés * Marko Möller * Tadeusz Mollin * Giovanni Molteni * Ivan Charles Momm * Joan Montané * Núria Montesinos * Georges Moracchini * Jesús Moreno * Dominique Mores * Tim Morley * Pierre Morvan * Magdalena Mozgawa * Tomáš Mráz * Oliver Mucafir * Baurzhan Muftakhidinov * Daniel Nehme Muller * Ilie-Alexandru Munteanu * Valter Mura * Steven Michael Murphy * Rudramurthy Murthy * Leonardo Musumeci * Simona Adelina Negrea * Aleš Nehyba * Igor Nestorović * Albino Biasutti Neto * Maurício M. C. Neto * Paulo Neto * Peter Tscherdantzew Neto * Eduardo Neves * Nam T. Nguyễn * Ko-haw Nieh * Søren O. Niell * Peter Nielsen * Jean-François Nifenecker * Dhiraj Nilange * Nikolay Ninkov * Jes Drost Nissen * Alejandro Noli * János Noll * Lars D. Noodén * Niels Nordmann * Angelo Novelli * Eivind Ødegård * Dan Ohnesorg * Jon Peli Oleaga * Andre H. Oliveira * José Antonio Colvara Oliveira * Michael Opsahl * Guilherme Orlandini * Marcin Orlowski * Paulo Ormenese * Anmar Oueja * Ron Oz * Piotr Ożarski * Gustavo Buzzatti Pacheco * Halley Pacheco * Bernardo K. D. de Pádua * Isriya Paireepairit * Raffaello Palandri * Chris Palm * Marcio Paludo * Denni Agung Pambudi * Yuanrong Pan * Ravi Panamana * Carlos Fernando Assis Paniago * Mariangela Pansini * Stephanie Park * Azad Pashtun * Ankit Patel * Piotr Patronik * Andreas Pauley * Viktorija Paulikaite * Søren Thing Pedersen * Vangelis Pelekis * Cláudio Pereira * Luderson Pereira * Miriam Pérez * Pere Pasqual Pérez * Iva Persic * Andrea Pescetti * Rune Petersen * Anh Phan * Yashwant Phatak * Julia Philipp * Nusorn Photpipat * Mario Pichetti * Luis Felipe Pigozzo * Martin Pihl * Marko Piiranen * Juha Piispanen * Shikha G Pillai * Alexandre Pinheiro * Celso Pinto * Marco A.G. Pinto * Rui Pinto * Sašo Pirnat * Harri Pitkänen * Gints Polis * Péter Polonkai * Nicolae Popa * Ivan Popov * Maricela Potoc * Paolo Pozzan * Paras Pradhan * Subir Pradhanang * Marco Pratesi * Nicola Previati * Davide Prina * Rhoslyn Prys * Rodrigo Pavão Przybylski * Carlo Pucillo * Josep Puigdemont i Casamajó * Anas Rabie * Radostin Radnev * Pramod Raghavendra * Willy Sudiarto Raharjo * Tariq Rahuma * Grzegorz Rajda * Goran Rakić * RKVS Raman * Teguh Ramanal * Adam Rambousek * Manuel Andrés Ramírez * Claudio Rampini * Rajesh Ranjan * Samphan Raruenrom * Lars Rasmussen * Ejnar Zacho Rath * T. Viswanath Reddy * Zoltán Reizinger * Alexander Resch * Mauro Ribeiro * Bonnie Smith Ries * Józef Říha * Modestas Rimkus * Anderson Rocha * José Augusto Rocha * Judith Rodríguez * Donald Evan Rogers * Mathias Röllig * Paulo Alexandre Romualdo * Sergio Rosa * Toni Rosado * Jérome Roy * Luciano Rozo * Miguel Angelo Rozsas * Henrique Ruiz * Peeter Russak * Stasys Rutkauskas * Marco Saba * Luiz Salamon * Roberto Figueiredo Salomon * Athanasios E. Samaras * Andrea Sanavia * Janus Sandsgaard * Shkumbim Saneja * Alain Sanguinetti * Bruno Santa * Geison Rodrigo dos Santos * Guilherme Paiva Santos * Kleberth Santos * Lindalva Santos * Marcio Ricardo dos Santos * Mariel dos Santos * Ricardo Luiz dos Santos * Juan Carlos Sanz * Pablo Saratxaga * Ameneh Sarbaziazad * Juraj Šarinay * Anton Sarov * Marcos Toshio Sato * Xuacu Saturio * Gian Piero Savio * Marcin Sawicz * Kevin Scannell * Jürgen Schmidt * Aline Schmitt * Manuela Schmitt * André Schnabel * Timon Sebastian Schroeter * Kim Schulz * Xun Schütt * Robert Sedak * Danilo Šegan * Matthias Seidel * Ricardo Seixas * Nabil Semaoune * Senthil Nathan * Shanmugam Senthil * Vivi Sereti * Jordi Serratosa Quintana * Xavi Serrats * Giovanni Sgnaolin * Armen Shahverdyan * Nityanand Sharma * Syed Ahmad Shazali Syed Abdullah * Vitaly Shevchuk * Norikatsu Shigemura * Clytie Siddall * Celio Silva * Fábio Henrique F. Silva * Fernanda Gianotti da Silva * Jomar Silva * Manuela Silva * Fabiano Silveira * Marcio Silveira * Ivan Simão * Ivo Simičević * Keld Jørn Simonsen * Manoranjan Kumar Singh * Leandro Siqueira * Jaromír Šír * Laura Sironi * Vito Smolej * Claudio Soares * Klemen Soeargo * Elena Sokolowskaja * Javier Solá * Mahdi Soleimani * Begonya Soler * Young Joo Song * Sophea Sok * Anousak Souphavanh * Caio Tiago Oliveira de Sousa * Carlos Alberto de Souza * Fábio H. Souza * Humberto G. de Souza * Marco Spigolon * Laure Spilker-Four * Andrea Spitaleri * Martin Srebotnjak * Joseph James John Stanford * Jarosław Staniek * Christos Stefanidis * Konstantin Stefanov * Vladimir Stefanov * Mechtilde Stehmann * Aivaras Stepukonis * Meir Stern * Vladislav Stevanović * Konrad Stobiecki * Michael Stüber * Paolo Subiaco * Muguntharaj Subramanian * Josep M. Suelves * Simon Sun * Arthit Suriyawongkul * Sutha Seng * Kaupo Suviste * Steve Swales * Stuart Swales * Kálmán Szalai * Alexandru Szasz * Paweł Szczepański * Edison Assumpção Tacão * Munzir Taha Obeid * Yasuaki Taniguchi * Branko Tanović * Alberto di Taranto * Yury Tarasievich * Pierluigi Tassi * Nelson Sadala Tavares * Erkin Tek * Gustavo Tibério * András Tímár * Lukáš Tinkl * Ioana Elena Tisca * Alessandro Tocci * Istvan Torda * Joana Tornada * João Torres * Luciano Rodrigues Torres * Trần Đình Thục Anh * Paulo Trezentos * Cheng-Chia Tseng * Konstantinos Tsimouris * Dionisis Tsonis * Bogdan Tsymbaliuk * Gianluca Turconi * Tsutomu Uchino * Ricardo Ueda Karpitschek * Michael Uhlig * Manu Unni * Iulian Ursache-Dogariu * Håkon Vågsether * Ain Vagula * Miklós Vajna * Cristiano Valer * Solano de A. Varela * Gianfranco Vaz * Tiago Vaz * Daniele Vazzola * Elanjelian Venugopal * Massimiliano Vessi * Riccardo Vianello * Chavdar Videff * Adriano del Vigna * Lauri Vilanova * Ariane Vilardaga-Vieira * Paulo Vilela * Martí Villaret * Gianmaria Visconti * Radu Vitoc * Vladimir Vuksan * Erno Vuori * Radek Vybíral * Sabrina Wagner * Haji Gul Wahaj * Bill Walker * Kamil Wasik * Christian Weber * Martin Webermann * Martijn Weisbeek * Roberto Williams * Bengt Wittgren * Pui-Lam Wong * Barbara Anna Woyno * Elton Dias Xavier * Simos Xenitellis * Daniel Yacob * Anatoly A. Yakushin * Kliment Pavlov Yanev * Shih-Ching Yang * Alan Yaniger * Burak Yavuz * Meelad Zakaria * Aidas Žandaris * Tigran Zargaryan * Michele Zarri * Mateusz Zasuwik * Oren Zirad * Gregor Zore Category:Extras